I DO NOT HOOK UP!
by i can't live without u
Summary: Kagome is about to teach Inuyasha a lesson. oneshot and songfic


Hey readers my baby is in top shape now and here is a surprise story for you. I don't anything.

I Do Not Hook Up!

Kagome was really tired of Inuyasha always hitting on her. I mean he has a girlfriend and all but I really think he takes time out of his busy schedule just to torture her with flirting with her. Oh and just to let you know Inuyasha is a multi billionaire. He could have any rich woman in the world but instead he chose her. Oh and one thing she forgot to mention he's Inu hanyo. Yep that's right he's a half demon. Ironic isn't. All the guys that ever liked her were always some type of canine. For instant like Kouga he was a wolf demon. Then there was Shippo of course he was fox but the point is that canines have a thing for her. And just thinking of Inuyasha he would always then mysteriously pop up. It was so unfair. And thinking of the devil here he comes. See that's so not cool.

'Hi Kagome' Inuyasha said with that arrogant smirk.

'What now Inuyasha because right now is not the right time' Kagome said. She was still on edge because the talent show was today and she still hadn't figured out what song she wanted to sing.

'Kagome why don't you go out on a date with me this Saturday' Inuyasha asked while roaming over her body with a lustful gaze. He thought Kagome didn't see it but she did and boy was she mad.

'Inuyasha for the last time I'm not going to hook up with you, you have a girlfriend already so stop bothering me and go mess with her' Kagome said with irritation. Then a brilliant idea popped in her head and it was all because of the idiot standing in front of her.

'Hey Inuyasha are you going to the talent show' Kagome asked.

'No why' Inuyasha asked.

'Well I was going to sing a song for you but since you're not going it would be a waste of time' Kagome said with a fake sad look. Hoping he took the bait and it worked perfectly.

'Whoa don't do the show I'll be there alright' Inuyasha said with a smile.

'Thank you Inuyasha' Kagome said and she hugged him. She felt a shock run through her but she shook it off.

'See you at the talent show' Kagome said as she walked out of room.

The talent show came around very quickly and everyone was on edge.

'Alright now we'll have Kagome Higurashi up first' the principle said.

Kagome came out on stage and took a deep breath. Then she started to sing Kelly Clarkson's song I Do Not Hook Up...

Oh sweetheart put

The bottle down you

Got to much talent

I see you through those

Blood shot eyes there's

A cure you found it

Slow motion sparks you

Caught that chill now

Don't deny it but boys

Will be boys oh yes

They will they don't

Want to define it

Just give up the

Game and get into me

If you're looking for

Thrills than get cold feet

Oh no I do not hook up

Up I go slow so if you

Want me I don't come

Cheap keep your hand in

My hand and your heart

On your sleeve oh no I

Not hook up up I fall

Deep cause the more

That you try the harder

I'll fight to say goodnight

I can't cook no but I can

Clean up the mess she left

Lay your head down and

Feel the beats as I kiss

Your forehead this may

Not last but this now so

Love the one you're with

You want a chase but you're

Chasing your tail a quick fix

Won't ever get you well

Oh no I do not hook up

Up I go slow so if you

Want me I don't come

Cheap keep your hand in

My hand and your heart

On your sleeve oh no I

Not hook up up I fall

Deep cause the more

That you try the harder

I'll fight to say… cause

I feel the distance between

Us could be over with a snap

Of your fingers…. Oh no...

Oh no I do not hook up

Up I go slow so if you

Want me I don't come

Cheap keep your hand in

My hand and your heart

On your sleeve oh no I

Not hook up up I fall

Deep cause the more

That you try the harder

I'll fight to say..,

Cause the more

That you try the harder

I'll fight to say goodnight

Oh sweetheart put

The bottle down cause

You don't want to miss

Out.

After she sung the last note the crowd went into a frenzy. But what was best of all was that Inuyasha was sitting in the front row with wide eyes and a mouth hung open. After everyone was done showing their talent it was time to announce the winner.

'And the winner of the talent show is Kagome Higurashi' the principle said. The crowd went into mad applause. Then the principle handed her a bouquet of roses and shook her hand. Kagome couldn't believe she won and it was all because of that idiot. She told him countless times she didn't hook up. It was time to go home and she was packing up. Key word was until a hand shot out and grabbed her. She immediately recognized the hand.

'Inuyasha let go I have to go home' Kagome said annoyed.

'No now listen Kagome and listen well I broke up with Kikyo and now we can be together. So would you please go out with me now?' Inuyasha asked while looking down and his ears pinned to his head. He was just waiting for her rejection but what he got instead was a surprise.

'Sure Inuyasha I was waiting for you to do that for awhile now' Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha felt like the happiest demon on earth well half demon whatever you get the point. And that was a start of a beautiful relationship. Who knew you could get a message through with a song.

Whats up my readers I'm back JA ne


End file.
